1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming system in which a user environment including an image forming apparatus and a provider-environment that provides various services, such as a print service, are connected to each other via the Internet, a method of processing a job, a method of controlling a job, a program, and a computer-readable storage medium on which a program is stored.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a usual office environment, a user can use only an image forming apparatus (or a multi function peripheral) installed therein and associated software and hardware resources, and thus the user can use only functions provided by the image forming apparatus (or the multi function peripheral) and associated software and hardware resources (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2002-82785).
In a print-on-demand (POD) market, chargeable printing services are provided such that a large number of copies or jobs are printed in response to requests issued by customers, and printed copies are delivered to the customers. In many cases, printing is performed by means of a digital printing process instead of a conventional printing process. In the digital printing process, the processes and apparatuses are controlled and managed using a computer. The quality of printed materials is increasing, and high quality close to that achieved by the conventional printing process has been achieved.
In a fulfillment service, a service is provided for all necessary operations and tasks including placing/receiving an order for a product, packaging, shipping, after-sales service, inventory control, and money reception/payment management.
In a centralized control system called a management information system (MIS), data associated with production is collected, edited, and reported to an executive to assist him/her in planning and managing business. In the MIS system, collected and stored information is supplied to a person who needs the information when the information is needed. The MIS system supports a fulfillment service in which data is described in a JDF (Job Definition Format) format established by the CIP4 (International Cooperation For Integration of Processes in Prepress, Press and Postpress).
Nowadays, broadband transmission services are widely available for the Internet, and an ASP (Application Service Provider) market is arising. In such a situation, it is becoming possible to use the Internet for the POD market.
On the other hand, on the user's side, in particular for users in small offices, high-performance MFPs (multi function peripheral) are expensive to purchase. In small offices, although there is a need for printing of a large number of copies in a short time, binding of printed sheets, printing in particular layout for the purpose of binding, and producing of direct mail, these needs are not easy to meet because of their high cost.